Una cenicienta moderna
by angel de acuario
Summary: Anna Valerious, tras el fallecimiento de su padre, vive en una familia que no la respeta .
1. Introducion

_Una cenicienta moderna_

- _**Había una vez en un reino lejano, una hermosa niña y su padre viudo-**_ esta voz se escuchaba muy lejana_**- Bueno, no fue hace tanto tiempo y en realidad no era un reino muy lejano, era el Valle de San Fernando. Y parecía tan lejos, por que apenas se puede ver a través de la contaminación**_- De repente aparece una pequeña niña de unos 9 años de pelo Castaño y unos ojos marrón, junto con un señor de unos 35 años alto, pelo castaño-_** Soy**_ _**yo, creciendo en mi reino**_

- _**Yo era la mejor amiga de mi padre, y el era el mío. Aunque me crió un hombre y me perdí todas las modas, desfiles de modas y cosas para niñas, nunca me sentí como si me estuviera perdiendo algo. Era la chica más afortunada de todo el mundo.**_

_**- Mi papa es dueño de la cafetería más genial del Valle. Me encantaba andar por ese lugar, era ese tipo de lugar en que cual la palabra dieta tenía 4 letras y no se encontraba incluida, ya que la grasa era gratis. Y todos lo que trabajaban se sentían como en familia.**_

_**- Pero mi desgracia llego el día que cumplí 10 años**_- en una cafetería había una pequeña fiesta cumpleaños, en la cual había muchos niños y adultos

-Pide un deseo, princesa- dijo Rhonda una de las meseras de la cafetería

"_**¿Qué deseare?- **_pensaba la pequeña niña- _**tenía amigos increíbles y el papa más genial que puede existir**_ – así que la niñita soplo, pero en ese momento su papa trato de sacar una foto, pero una señora se atravesó, y cayó sobre el señor- _**Pero creo que papa pensó que le hacia falta algo más**_

**-FIONA**

(Aparece una escena donde el papa se esta casando)

-_**Junto con mi nueva madrastra, vinieron sus hijas gemelas Brianna y Gabriella. Mis hermanastras, pero mientras mi papá fuera feliz, yo también lo era. Íbamos a ser una gran y feliz familia, por lo menos eso creía yo. Pero desafortunadamente, este no sería ningún cuento de hadas**_

-Le tomo la mano y la besó- le contaba un cuento a su hija, la cual trataba de dormir- Luego la subió a su caballo y la hermosa princesa y el apuesto príncipe fueron hasta su castillo. Donde vivieron muy felices para siempre

- ¿Y eso te pasará a ti papá?- preguntó Ana

-Bueno, no pero los sueños se hacen realidad – contestó su papá

-¿Tú tienes sueños?

-Si, mi sueño es que crezcas, vallas a la universidad y algún día tu construyas tu propio castillo

- ¿Por qué las princesas van a la universidad?

-Van... van a... van a donde están los príncipes. Van a Princeton, pero Ana, los cuentos no sólo son sobre apuestos príncipes, se trata de hacer realidad los sueños. Y se trata de defender en lo que uno cree. Como siempre te digo, no dejes que el miedo de poncharte...

-Te impida jugar- completo Ana

-Eso es- contestó su papa- Solo recuerda que si este libro- dijo señalando el libro que tenía en sus piernas- lo lees con calma, este libro contiene cosas que necesitaras mas adelante en tu vida

De pronto Ana, empezó a sentir que se movía su cama, y escucho que su papa decía

-¡Un terremoto!

"_**Mi reino comenzó a desmoronarse el día del terremoto de Northdge**_", en ese momento su papa y ella se encontraban abajo del marco de una puesta, cuando escucharon

- ¡Auxilio!

Ana al ver que su papa se estaba moviendo dijo

- No vayas

-Volveré enseguida

"_**Ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo. Y desde entonces, el único cuento de hadas en mi vida fueron lo que leía en los libros. Como mi padre no dejó un testamento mi madrastra se llevó todo la casa, la cafetería y para su desgracia**_

_**Yo**_.


	2. Un Día común

_1.- Un Día común._

- Ani, Yuju, Ani, ¡ANA! Es hora de desayuno ¡Tráeme mi desayuno!

-SI, SI- decía Aniy muy adormilada. Esta era la forma en que su madrastra la despertaba todos los días, en especial en esta época que le dio por tener una dieta de salmón ;(. Aniy era una chava de 16 años, con el pelo de color rojo, unos ojos verdes maravillosos y únicos, y un cuerpo espectacular.

Fiona se encontraba leyendo su nuevo libro "La dieta del Salmón", mientras que sus queridísimas hijas practicaban natación artística

- Señora de la Libertad- decía el maestro particular a Gabriella y Brianna, mientras se paraba en un pie y ponía las manos como la estatua de la libertad- Alrededor del puerto- dijo mientras daba vueltas- El huracán- dijo mientras daba vueltas mucho más rápido

-Puedes creer lo increíblemente dotadas que son mis hijas- le dijo Fiona al maestro

- Claro increíblemente- contesto el maestro sarcásticamente

-¡Ana!- grito desesperada Fiona

-Ya voy- contesto Aniy, de mala gana, al momento que llegó con Fiona, le dio un plato con salmón crudo.

-¿Este es el salmón noruego que yo pedí?- dijo Fiona payasamente- lo necesito de verdad

-Solo el mejor- dijo Aniy cansada de que todos los días le preguntara lo mismo

Al momento en que Fiona pruebo el salmón dijo – Me doy cuenta, la calidad es muy diferente, sabes me cuesta una fortuna traer eso desde Noruega

-Vamos empujen- decía el maestro particular, mientras imitaba a un perro- listas y... -pero el maestro no pudo terminar ya que Brianna le salió un gas

-¡Que asco!, mama- decía Gabriella

-Me duele la barriga

- Que te duela ahogándote- dijo Gabriella mientras la trataba de ahogar

- Basta- decía el maestro- tu deja de darle decía el maestro, pero sus intentos no servían ya que ninguna de las 2 le hacían caso

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- dijo Fiona a Aniy- ve a trabajar

-Fiona- dijo Aniy- no puedo ir a trabajar esta mañana, tengo una prueba muy dura para la cual tengo que estudiar

-Escúchame Aniy, las personas van a la escuela para volverse más inteligentes, para conseguir un trabajo- decía Fiona- pero como tu ya tienes un trabajo. Te saltas ese paso, vamos ¡Vete a trabajar!

Aniy al escuchar lo que decía Fiona, la quería ahorcar "_Calma Aniy, calma. Recuerda que vas a necesitar el dinero de Fiona_" pensaba Aniy mientras trataba de calmarse. Mientras se dirigía a su coche vio los aspersones (N/A: los aparatos que sirven a regar el pasto) prendidos, decidió apagarlos, cuando de repente escucho

-No querida- grito Fiona- déjalos encendidos, la hierba esta un poco café

-Fiona- grito Aniy tratando de cubrirse del agua- se supone que se debe ahorrar el agua

-La sequía es para personas pobres, la gente que utiliza un poco más de agua tiene un poco más de clase

"_Pero su tu Fiona no tienes nada de clase_" pensaba Aniy mientras se dirigía a la cafetería

-¿Jack como te va?- pregunto Rhonda, la gerente de la cafetería

-Muy bien- respondió un señor gordito

-Ya se lo que quieres- dijo Rhonda mientras apuntaba- un revoltillo de queso, con extra huevo, natilla de zarzamora y una coca cola

-Que sea un coca de dieta- dijo el señor- me estoy cuidando el peso

-Pues no se va a ir a ninguna parte- contesto Rhonda

-¿Aniy que haces aquí todavía?- pregunto Rhonda, mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Casi termino- dijo Aniy, mientras terminaba de recoger los platos de la mesa

-Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela

-Ya llegare, déjame terminar de recoger

-No me importa Fiona, me importa tu educación- dijo Rhonda, mientras le quitaba la bandeja de platos a Aniy- te tiene trabajando desde el amanecer como si fueras un gallo, tu padre te quisiera en la escuela no aqu

-Pero...-empezó a decir Aniy

-Ni un pero más- dijo Rhonda, decidida- deja a Fiona y su culo gordo a mi

-Gracias Rhonda

-Ve- dijo Rhonda

Como todos los días Aniy, tenía que pasar a recoger a Carter, su mejor amigo y uno de los únicos que tenía, al momento de llegar a la casa encontró al papa de su amigo

-Se ve bien Sr. Farell- dijo Aniy mientras esperaba a Carter

-Un mercedes es el mejor amigo de un hombre- dijo el señor felizmente

-Recordare eso

-Papá- dijo Carter mientras salía de su casa- te das cuenta en lo que tengo que ir a la escuela, no te ofendas Ani, ¿Pero realmente no sientes pena?

-No- dijo decisivamente su padre- me siento apenado por los 3 coches que te compramos y que echaste a perder

-Ok- dijo Carter ofendido- lo entiendo

Así que los 2 se dirigieron a la escuela u otro día común y corriente.


	3. El Misterioso Admirador

_2.-El Misterioso Admirador._

-Hay que reducir agua ya que hay sequía- se escuchaba una voz por toda la escuela- El profesor Hoffman a presentado algunos problemas últimamente. Ah y por cierto, no se olviden de comprar los boletos de la fiesta de halloween, al menos podrás vestirte de otra manera.

-Ana no tiene caso- decía Carter mientras esperaba que un lugar se desocupara- hay lugar allá- pero al momento en que se iba a estacionar Ana, llegó un coche blanco y ocupa el lugar. De este coche salen 3 chavas.

-Bueno Shelby Cummunnings y sus chicas- decía Carter, con aire soñador- Ella me quiere

-Nunca le has hablado- dijo Ana

-Si lo he hecho- dijo Carter- bueno en mi cabeza, te digo en mi mente me quiere mucho, mucho

-Carter puedes buscarte algo mejor que Shelby, hasta en tu mente

-Ve, hay otro sitio- dijo Carter

-Lo tengo

Al momento en que Ana se iba a meter al otro sitio, una camioneta negra llegó y se apodero del lugar que Ana había visto

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- dijo Carter enojado

Entonces de la camioneta salen 4 chavos; el primero era alto, ojos cafés , pelo café , y un cuerpo maravilloso. Era Gabriel Van Helsing. Por otro lado salio un joven de pelo negro, ojos grises, un cuerpo maravilloso. Era Velkan Black.

-¡Gabriel !- grita Shelby, muy emocionada

-La gente como Shelby y Gabriel están programados el uno para el otro- dijo Ana un poco enojada- simplemente no lo puedo creer, me puedes explicar ¿Cómo puede ser que haya tanto ego en una relación?

-Bueno es una serie de genomas- empezó a decir Carter, con aire de superioridad e inteligencia

Ana al empezar a escuchar a Carter le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡No seas tonto! Estoy hablando en serio

-Yo también- respondió Carter-No enserio- dijo recuperando su postura normal- digamos que aceite se junta con el aceite

-¿Perdón?-dijo Ana muy extrañada por la contestación de su amigo

-Si- dijo Carter- ve Gabriel y Shelby son populares, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Entonces los populares tratan de andar con las populares, para que su relación sea muy conocida- dijo Carter

-Tienes razón- dijo Ana pensativamente- Lo bueno es que ni siquiera saben que existo- dijo mientras los veía

De pronto una de las amigas de Shelby gritó- Mira una mirona-gritó mientras señalaba a Ana

Shelby al verla le quito el altavoces a una de sus amigas y dijo –Esta zona es para gente con onda, solamente- dijo burlonamente

-Oye, chica de la cafetería, me das un burrito, para llevar- decía burlonamente Velkan

-Y pensaste que no sabían que existías- dijo Carter al escuchar lo que Virus había dicho

Todos los días era la misma rutina, que Shelby tenía que recorrer para que en la escuela la siguieran respetando. El primer paso era pavonearse por el pasillo, cosa que le encantaba. Al momento en que pasaban por la zona de los lockers se encontraron con Briannna y Gabriella

-¡Shelby!

-¡Shelby!, Hola- grito Gabriella muy emocionada

-Hola- dijo Shelby ignorándolas y le pregunto a una de sus amigas- Me pueden decir por que las toleramos

-Por que te dan regalos y consiguen todo lo que se nos antoje

-Cierto- dijo Shelby, con cara de resignación- solo recuerden que la próxima vez que las vea, haga de cuenta que no existen.

-Saludos Ana te ves genial- le dijo a Ana, un muchacho de su estatura, pelo café y según los rumores un poco loco...no mejor dicho muy loco- ¡Como siempre!

-Gracias Stanley- dijo Ana emocionada

-No, no pero si es la verdad eres muy bella- dijo Stanley

-No, no

-Bueno ustedes 2 deberían acabar como novios- dijo Carter celoso.

-No tienes por que estar celoso- dijo Stanley- Ana solo es mi amiga

-Si tu lo dices-susurro Carter

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Ana

-Nada, nada- dijo Carter

-Bueno si me disculpan, debo volver a mi galaxia- dijo Stanley, sacando unos audífonos y una antena diciendo "_No lo escucho capitán, lo puede repetir_"

-Pobre tipo- dijo Carter

-Por lo menos es feliz- dijo Ana- haciendo lo que sea que sea que se supone que esta haciendo

-Sabes- dijo Ana sabiamente- a veces las fantasías son mejor que la realidad

-No siempre- dijo Carter

-Dije "a veces"

-Bueno, pero...-pero Carter no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el celular de Ana sonó

-Hablando de fantasías- dijo Carter

-Te veo luego

-Si claro, el admirador secreto, reportándose, pero recuerda que hoy entramos con Quimica.

-Sí, prometo que iré

Ana al ver que recibió un mensaje decidió ir al lago donde podía estar sola y son molestias, para poder contestar sus mensajes

_**¿Dónde has estado? No me has hablado en años ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?**_

-Hablamos esta mañana

_**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¿En que piensas?**_

-No se, en nada ¿Y tu?

_**Que el profesor Rothman sea disecado - al leer esto Ana volteo a ver al profesor y estaba escupiendo su comida como las ranas. ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos?**_

De pronto sonó el timbre, así que Ana se levanto del árbol para dirigirse a clases. Lo que Ana no vio fue al joven que estaba la otro lado del árbol, el cual esperaba la respuesta de su mensaje, y de pronto llegó el

- ¡Pronto! ;)

-"_Quiero que sea ya amor"_ pensaba Gabriel Van Helsing

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces aun lugar?

_**Claro, yo puedo estar rodeado de un mar de personas y sentirme**_ _**completamente solo, pero después de esta tortura, pienso en ti y la vida se alegra**_

-Oye Nomad crees que alguna vez nos hayamos conocido

_**No lo se, por lo que se somos 3,500 alumnos pero de esos puedo eliminar a los chicos ¿Por qué no eres un chico? ¿Verdad?**_

-No soy un chico. ¿Ya le dijiste a tu papa sobre Princeton?

_**Si tan solo pudiera**_

-Mi padre siempre me dijo que persiguiera mis sueños

_**Que suerte, el mío tiene mi vida muy bien planeada**_

-Sabes debo ir a hacer mis deberes, así que dulces sueños

_**Espera**_

-¿Qué?

_**Encuéntrame en el baile de bienvenida te esperaré a las 11 pm, en la mitad de la pista de baile.**_


	4. La Decisión

_3.- La Decisión._

-Eso es genial por fin lo conoceremos- dijo Carter emocionado.

-No lo se, es muy bueno para ser verdad- dijo Ana

-Ani- dijo Carter- entiende no todo lo que te pase en la vida tiene que ser malo, siempre al malas rachas, pero en cierto momento hay cosas que te tienen que salir bien.

-Lo se, pero que tal si al momento que me ve no soy lo que es espera- dijo Ana un poco asustada

-Pues sería un bruto- dijo Carter sencillamente- ve, eres una niña buenísima onda, guapa, divertida que más quiere un hombre

-Un cuerpazo- dijo Ana

-Lo tienes

-Claro que no- dijo Ana- estoy gorda

-Ani- dijo Carter- si tú estas gorda entonces yo estoy obeso.

-OK- dijo Ana- ya entendí pero sigo sin querer ir

-Tienes que ir- dijo Carter seguro- si quieres yo te acompaño

-¿De veras?

-Si

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo Ana abrazándolo, pero de pronto el celular sonó

-¡Ana!- sonó la voz de Fiona- se comieron mi salmón, necesito más salmón, también recoge la ropa de la tintorería, ah y por cierto lava el jaguar- después de eso colgó

-¿Quién era?- pregunto curioso Carter

-Fiona

-¿Por qué la soportas?

-Simple- dijo Ana- no Fiona, no dinero para Princeton

-Tienes razón- dijo Carter

-¿Qué van a hacer tu y Shelby en el baile?- pregunto Velkan

-No se si vaya con Shelby- contesto Gabriel

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste

-¿Pero por que?

-Simplemente- dijo Gabriel - por que quiero ir con otra persona

-¿Con quien iras?

-No lo se

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es un misterio para mí

-Gabriel , eso es una tontería como no sabes con quien vas a ir al baile, eso es extraño

-Lo se a mi me gusta lo extraño

-Fiona me querías ver- pregunto Ana cuando llego a su casa

-Terminaste con los mandados

-Si- dijo Ana

-Que bueno, por que necesito que hagas el turno de la noche

-Pero esta noche la tengo libre

- La TENÍAS como tu dices- dijo Fiona enojada

-Fiona- dijo Ana aparentemente calmada- hoy es el baile de Halloween en la escuela

-Sabes Ana-dijo Fiona muy enojada- necesitas dejar de ser tan egoísta y piensa en los demás, y los demás necesitan que vayas a la cafetería para limpiar los pisos

-Pero necesito ir al baile

-Ve Ana, creo que todavía no entiendes como es la vida- dijo Fiona- tienes que ganar dinero para la universidad, por eso tienes que trabajar tiempos extras

-Fiona- dijo Ana desesperada- soy alumna de 10, trabajo 7 días a la semana nunca te pido nada, por favor déjame ir

-Ahora que ya tienes la edad, necesitas saber que no eres ni bella ni inteligente-dijo Fiona descaradamente- Estoy muy contenta que hayamos conversado sobre este tema

"_No eres ni bella ni inteligente_" esas eran las palabras que sonaban por la cabeza de Ana.

"_Yo se que no soy bonita_- pensaba Ana- _pero una cosa es lo que pienso yo y otra es lo que piensan los otros_", Ana no se sentía nada bien, así que decidió llamarle a Carter, y lo primero que le pregunto fue:

-Carter ¿Soy fea?

-¿Qué?-contestó Carter extrañado por la pregunta

-Carter ¿Soy fea?- dijo Ana al borde de una nueva crisis de llanto- como mi mejor amigo tienes la obligación de decirme la verdad

-Ana por que dices eso

-Solo contéstame ¿soy fea?

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Carter- ¿Quién te dijo que eras fea? Para irlo a golpear

- Fiona- contesto Ana muy triste

-Fiona, te dijo eso- contesto Carter muy enojado

-Si

-La voy a matar- Dijo Carter muy enojado- Sabes Ana te dijo eso por que esta celosa que tu seas más guapa que ella y sus 2 bobas hijas juntas

-Carter- dijo Ana muy triste- he tomado una decisión

-¿Cuál Ani?

-¡No voy a ir al baile!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- dijo Carter

- Por que no tengo el ánimo para ir a una fiesta de disfraces, además al momento en que me ve le voy a parecer una chica muy feo o gorda.

-Ana- dijo Carter desesperado- tú no eres ni fea, ni estas gorda, tienes que ir a esa fiesta ya que ahí vas a encontrar a tu verdadero amor

-No es mi verdadero mi amor- dijo Ana

-¿Quién te dice que no?

-¿Y quien me dice que si lo es?

-Nadie, eso tu y el lo tienen que averiguar- dijo en un tono muy serio Carter

-Sabes te estas volviendo muy poético- dijo Ana un poco divertida

-Claro, yo soy así

-Carter, gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo Ana

-No gracias tú por ser mi amiga

-No tú eres la mejor persona de este mundo

-Bueno como tu lo dice, entonces como soy la mejor persona del mundo, quiero que vayas al baile, no me hagas obligarte por que sabes que si lo hago

-Esta bien iré contigo al famoso baile de Halloween


	5. En busca del disfraz perfecto

_4.- En busca del disfraz perfecto._

-Estas obstruyendo mi paso, chamaca- dijo Fiona muy enojada cuando se tropezó con Ana.- Te aviso que buscare a las niñas en el baile y volveré a las 12 por ti, ¿entendido?

-Si-dijo Ana

-Quiero que limpies bien la cocina- dijo Fiona en un tono muy malicioso- claro que eso incluye todo lo que es la estufas, pisos, fregaderos, licuadoras, hornos de microondas, etc. Cuando llegue quiero que todo eso este impecable, ¿me entendiste o te explico de otra manera?

-No Fiona- dijo Ana tratando de aparentar estar tranquila- entendí a la perfección.

-Perfecto- dijo Fiona, pero al momento en que vio a Rhonda dice- Miren, es Betty Croaker del pueblo, que tu vida es tan aburrida que no tienes nada que hacer más que limpiar baños.

-Sabes que lo haría Fiona, pero tengo demasiado trabajo intentado dirigir este lugar, pero claro si quieres tu puedes hacer mi trabajo y yo limpiar baños- dijo Rhonda burlonamente

-No- dijo Fiona ofendida- ni se te ocurra acabo de hacerme un manicure de 150 dólares. Y Rhonda ¿Por qué no tienes puesto el uniforme?

-Fiona si quiero parecer una payasa me voy al circo

-Si esto fuera un circo-dijo Fiona enojada- ten por seguro que tu serias la encargada de limpiar los culos de los elefantes y de recoger sus excrementos, ¿Es que todavía no sabes que soy capaz de hacer?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Rhonda enojada- botarme, anda hazlo y veremos cuando clientes te quedan después de que lo hagas

-Sabes con una persona muy justa- Dijo Fiona- por eso no te voy a botar

-Si tu eres justa yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra-dijo Rhonda mientras Fiona se iba

-No se como la soportas- le decía Rhonda a Ana mientras limpiaban platos- esta tipa desesperaría hasta a la persona mas calmada del mundo

-¿Por qué crees que estoy tratando de graduarme antes?, quiero irme muy lejos de aquí

-Sabes- dijo Rhonda divertida- tu pudieras coger una beca a la Universidad de Júpiter y todavía no sería lo suficientemente lejos

-Tienes razón, pero sabes todavía no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que mi padre se haya casado con esa tipa?- dijo Ana, lo ultimo con cierto desprecio

-Sabes- dijo Rhonda- yo creo que lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, y actuó justo en el momento adecuado, pero no me preguntes como le hizo para engatusarlo

-Por mas que intento explicarme eso nunca e podido llegar a la conclusión de que un hombre tan alegre, tan deportista, tan trabajador, se haya casado con una mujer amargada, floja, sin terminar estudios-dijo Ana muy triste- No se como mi papa pudo cambiar a mi mama por Fiona

-Ana- dijo Rhonda muy seriamente- una cosa que quiero que te quede muy claro es que tu madre era una persona muy buena, una mujer que difícilmente se podrá reemplazar, no de hecho nunca la podrán reemplazar, si tu papa escogió a Rhonda, es por que el vio que tu necesitabas a una madre, a una familia normal.

-Pues que familia normal tengo ¿No lo crees?- dijo Ana sarcásticamente

- No digas eso- dijo Rhonda- la única cosa que estuvo mal es que tu papa no supo escoger a una madre sustituta para ti

-Sabes- dijo Ana pensativamente- a veces quisiera que me hubiera muerto junto con mi madre ya que así no sufriría de la forma de la que lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

-No digas eso- dijo Rhonda sosteniéndole la cara- sin ti la vida de muchos no sería la mismo

-¿Muchos?

-Si- dijo Rhonda- Carter, es el vivo ejemplo, tu eres la persona que haces que su vida sea un poco más agradable. Otro ejemplo soy yo, sin ti seria una vieja fea y amargada

-No eres fea Rhonda

-Ana, el punto aquí no es discutir si soy fea o no, es que tu no pienses otra vez esas tonterías ¿Me lo prometes?

-Esta bien- dijo Ana un poco más animada

-Lils, me ayudas estoy desesperada- dijo un mesera- me tomas la orden de aquella mesa

-Ok- pero al momento de voltear a ver la mesa sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía sobre la cabeza, la mesa que tenia que atender estaba ocupada por Shelby Cummunnings y sus chicas y Gabriel Potter y compañía

-Pero….. yo no puedo por que- Ana por más que trataba de inventar una excusa no se le ocurría ninguna

-Vamos Ana- dijo Rhonda tratando de apoyarla- no busques excusas tontas

-Rhonda, pero yo no puedo- dijo Ana desesperada

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no- dijo Ana decidida- simplemente me rehusó

-Ni te vas a rehusar ni nada ve- dijo Rhonda- es una orden no una sugerencia

-Me las vas a pagar Rhonda- dijo Ana

-Algún día me lo vas a agradecer- dijo Rhonda sabiamente

-¿Por qué me da la espina que no tendrán la comida que acostumbro comer?- dijo Shelby presumidamente

-Yo ya comí- dijo una de las amigas de Shelby, que se llamaba Madison

- Sabes Madison-dijo burlonamente Velkan- eso no se clasifica como comida, te lo digo por si no sabías

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- este último comentario soltó unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de los merodeadores

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, la chica de la cafetería- dijo burlonamente Velkan

-¿Qué les puedo traer?- dijo Ana tratando de omitir el comentario de Shelby

-¿Qué puedo comer que no tenga azúcar, ni carbohidratos, ni grasa?

-Déjame pensar- dijo burlonamente Ana- ya se, agua

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- por este comentario los merodeadores soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas

-¿Eso se supone que es un chiste?- dijo Madison enojada

-No importa- dice Shelby altaneramente- quiero un vass

-¿Perdón?-pregunta Ana

-Es agua de noruega- dice la tercera amiga de Shelby

-Lo siento- dice Ana burlonamente- solo tenemos agua del valle

-Entonces tráeme un café

-Que sean dos- dice Velkan burlonamente- y sabes me sigues debiendo el burrito del desayuno

Ana trata de hacer como si no escucha nada y se va

- Saben esa tipa no recibirá ni un centavo de propina- dice Shelby enojada

-¿Por qué si solo trata de hacer su trabajo?- dice Remus confuso

-¿Por qué? No viste como me trato Remus- dijo Shelby ofendida- ve que en lugar de estar de mi parte estas apoyándola

-No es que este de su parte- dice Remus- si no que te digo que pienso que lo que dices esta mal

-Basta los dos- dice Gabriel un poco harto de la situación- Shelby tenemos que hablar, en privado

-¿Por qué no aquí? Digo las chicas y los chicos se enteraran de lo que me digas después, así que por que no evitamos ese paso tan ridículo

-Bueno- dice Gabriel- Si tú lo quieres así

-Quiero terminar contigo

-¿QUE? ¿Estas enamorado de otra?- grito Shelby muy enojada- ¿cierto?, contéstame

-Eso creo

-¿Quién es Gabriel?- pregunta Velkan curiosamente- soy tu mejor amigo y no sabía

-Velkan- dice Remus- calma, Gabriel tenía sus razones por no decirnos, pero ahora si Gabriel explícanos ¿quien demonios es?

-No lo se- dice Gabriel ilusionado- solo se que…

-No digas la palabra amigos- dijo Shelby muy enojada- Afortunadamente para ti me haré la que no escuche nada, de todo esta tontería tuya, solo relajémonos y nos prepararemos para el baile y te veré allí- dijo mientras salían las tres chicas

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- dijo Velkan fingiendo estar enojado

-Por que no sabía como lo tomarían, aparte no tengo ni idea de cómo es la persona que me enamore

-¿Cómo?-pregunto incrédulo Remus- Estas diciendo que no la conoces.

-La conocí por la sala Chat, pero nunca la he visto- dijo Gabriel ilusionado- pero en serio que creo que esta es la persona que estaba buscando para sentar cabeza

-¿Sentar cabeza?- dijo Velkan- no me hagas reír

-Por que no

-Por que estas muy chico- dijo Remus- aparte eres conocido como todo un donjuán en esta escuela, así que dudo que sientes cabeza.

-No lo se- dijo Gabriel pensativamente- es que esta persona es tan diferente a todas las chavas que he conocido, aparte me atrae algo de ella que no se que es pero me encanta

-Explícame algo- dijo Velkan- como es que te atrae algo de una persona que ni siquiera conoces

-No lo se, eso es una de las tantas cosas que me confunde sobre esta chava.

-No los quiero interrumpir en tan poético momento- dijo Remus- pero tenemos que irnos

-Cierto Vamonos- dijo Velkan, mientras los tres se iban del local.

-Sabes esos chicos me recuerdan el por que me fajaba en la escuela- le dijo Rhonda a Ana, mientras limpiaban la barra.

-Serán muy guapos pero son bien payasos

-En mi muy humilde punto de opinión- dijo Rhonda- prefiero a un hombre guapo aunque payaso a uno feo y buena onda

-Esta loca sabes- dice riendo Ana

-Lo se- dice Rhonda mientras Carter entra al local

-No tengan miedo, el Zorro ha llegado- dice Carter muy heroicamente- y tiene las llaves del mercedes de su papa- dijo dando saltos de alegría- ¿No iras vestida así? ¿Cierto?

-Carter, no iré- dijo Ana decidida

-Ana ya me habías prometido que irías conmigo, y ahora que le vas a decir las ciber-tipo lo siento por dejarte plantado ¿o que?

-¿Ciber-tipo?-dijo Rhonda- ¿Esta hablando del chico que te manda los mensajes de amor?

-Rhonda, no son notas de amor los e-mails que nos mandamos como AMIGOS.

-Ana- dice Rhonda sabiamente- algo que debes de aprender es que si un hombre tomo su tiempo, aunque solo sea un minuto, para escribir sus sentimientos es una nota de amor. No lo puedo creer tienes un admirador secreto- dijo esto ultimo con mucha alegría

-Y lo peor- dijo Carter- la quiere conocer esta noche, pero la princesita no quiere ir, por no se que razones

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?- pregunta Rhonda

-Obedezco órdenes- dice Ana

-Tienes que ir a ese baile

-No puedo ir- dice Ana- si Fiona se entera me matara y luego me revive para torturarme eternamente

-Si quiere hacerte daño, tendrá que pasar sobre mí- dice Rhonda decidida. Aparte Lils, tu papa no dejo este mundo para que fueras infeliz, es hora que encuentres tu propia felicidad, comenzando por esto

-Ana tienes que hacerle caso a Rhonda- dice el cocinero- siempre estas trabajando o estudiando te mereces un poco de diversión, aparte no puede dejar pasar semejante oportunidad para conocer a un tipo guapo y que se ve que te valora y te aprecia

-Si sal y muevete un poco- dice una mesera- haz uno de los pasos que hacen ahora, ve a divertirte a disfrutar tu juventud

-Saben que tienen razón- dice Ana sorprendida por sus palabras- nunca haga nada por mi, es hora de que me haga un favor a mi misma. Iré a ese baile, y conoceré a mi amor verdadero y bailare con el toda la noche, pero tengo un problema

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Rhonda espantada

-No tengo disfraz

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Rhonda mientras tomaba su suéter- vienes con nosotros zorro- dijo mientras salía del local

Ana, Rhonda y Carter (disfrazado de Zorro) corrían por las calles de Londres, tratando de llegar a la tienda de disfraces antes de que esta fuera cerrada. Pero cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde acababan de cerrar, así que Rhonda empezó a tocar como desesperada, hasta que salió el encargado del lugar

-¿Qué demonios sucede Rhonda?- pregunta asustado John el encargado de la tienda

-Ana necesita un disfraz para su baile-dice Rhonda en una voz suplicante

-No,no y no- dice John- ni lo pienses Rhonda ya cerré

-Vamos te regalo el desayuno de una semana

-Esta bien- dice John abriendo la puerta- pero Rhonda que sea por un mes

-Ok- dice Rhonda feliz

En la tienda había miles de disfraces por lo cuales podía decidirse Ana, así que empezó a probarse uno de torero, y vio que se le veía espantoso, después probo con uno de hawaiana pero tampoco le gusto, siguió con uno de una monja, pero al igual que el paso no le gusto. Así se probó muchos disfraces entre ellos de puerquito, de armadura, hormiga, ratón, lata de comida, de hada madrina, de bruja, de elfa, de gigante, de muñeca, por no mencionar otros.

-Ya me desespere- dijo Carter- el de hawaiana se te veía bien

-No- dijo Ana- se me veía las longas

-Ana- dijo Carter desesperado- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tienes longas

- BASTA LOS DOS- dijo Rhonda desesperada

-Lo siento- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que les dio un poco de risa.

Rhonda ya no sabía de que mas se podía disfrazar Ana, pero de pronto al momento de bajar la cabeza y ver que es lo que estaba bajo el cristal del mostrador en el cual estaba recargada, vio algo que le cambio la cara

-John- dijo Rhonda feliz- enséñame esa mascara- dijo señalando un pequeño antifaz blanco con unas pequeñas imitaciones de diamantes en las orillas del antifaz- es perfecto

-Lamento quitarte las esperanzar Rhonda, pero lamentablemente el disfraz que incluía ese antifaz ya lo vendí y al cliente no quise en antifaz. Así que no tengo absolutamente nada con lo que podamos combinar ese antifaz.

-Tú no lo tendrás- dijo Rhonda pensativamente- pero yo tengo algo que le quedara perfecto a Ana

-Sabes Rhonda- dice Ana mientras ve las fotos de Rhonda que están sobre la chimenea- me encanta tu casa es tan acogedora

-Lo se- dice Rhonda desde otra habitación- me encanto como quedo arreglada esta bonita

-Aparte- dice Ana mientras toma un collar- tienes el don de convertir las cosas más simples en cosas tan bellas

-Gracias- dice Rhonda cuando entra a la casa con una gran caja blanca

-¿Qué es eso Rhonda?- pregunta Ana curiosa

- Esto lo esta guardando para el próximo intento de boda- dijo Rhonda, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ana dijo- cuenta equivocado, largo, aburrido y complicado- dice mientras abre la caja

-Rhonda es hermoso- dice Ana mientras lo ve- pero no lo puedo usar, es tu vestido de novia

-¿Claro que lo puedes usar?, no importa que haya sido mi vestido de novia, este vestido lleva tanto tiempo en esta casa que merece salir esta noche

-¿Segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo- dice Rhonda- aparte que te veras hermosa con ese vestido

-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Ana decidida- preparémonos para el baile.


End file.
